Romance within the Countries
by AlRiWolfe2018
Summary: Ever wondered if Prussia and Canada dated? Or if Russia fell in love? Well, this story if what happened when countries get MARRIED, and go on their Honeymoon.


Canada was late to the meeting today, but of course, no one noticed; Except Prussia that is. The only open seat was next to Prussia and Germany; as Canada sat down, Prussia leaned over and whispered, "We need to talk!" "Okay," Canada replied in a whisper. In the meeting absolutely nothing was accomplished. The only information that was even remotely relevant was that Austria was going to go on vacation (probably to get away from Prussia), and a bunch of totally random and crude comments from many people(mostly England).

As the meeting ended Canada left and Prussia yanked him into the closet. "Eep!" Canada exclaimed in a very manly tone. "Oh… Hey, Prussia," Canada said softly. After dating Prussia for a few years, Canada had kind of gotten used to his antics. Sort of. Still, as it is, Canada was surprised to see Prussia on one knee. "What are you doing, Prussia?" Canada asked as Prussia pulled a box out of his pocket, opening it.

"Birdie, will you marry me?" Prussia asked, very excited.

"Yes, I will!" Canada said excited, and loud enough to be heard for once.

Suddenly, Germany burst in, hearing the commotion. "What the...?!" Germany said as Prussia slipped the ring on Canada's finger. Now, on the topic of love and marriage and crap that no one cares about, Russia had been dating Japan for a year and a half, and their relationship was actually going quite well, despite Belarus. Germany and Italy(to no one's shock whatsoever) have been dating a long while now. Austria and Hungary had been dating for two years now, and today is their anniversary; that's why he went on vacation. People were actually taking bets on when they would remarry. Even more obvious, would be Sweden and Finland. They have been going out since… Well no one knows but it's been a long time. (Wait, weren't they already "married"?) There was Turkey and Ukraine, Switzerland and Lichtenstein, and lastly, America and Vietnam. There may be more than others don't know about,(Hint hint!) but these are the main ones around.

Russia walked over to see what the commotion was all about with Japan trailing behind him. Russia himself had been planning on proposing to Japan, but he could never find the right time, being so nervous. He decided that now, with someone else already working up the courage to do the same thing, it would be as good a time as ever. "Japan, you vill become one vith Mother Russia, da?" He asked, and Japan hugged him. He HUGGED HIM. "H-hai!" Germany turned his head and muttered, "Is everyone around here gay?" "You have no right to talk, we all know about Italy." Prussia replied almost instantly. He shot a quick glare and then leFt, as France walked by as Canada and Prussia stepped out of the closet he had pulled them into at the last minute. France noticed the sparkle of Canada's ring and laughed, "Ohonhonhon!"

"Papa, why are you laughing?" Canada asked softly. France then pointed to Canada's hand. "Ohonhonhon! It's too obvious!" Prussia got defensive. "Why don't you shut the hell up, bastard?" Canada frowned, "Please don't call Papa that." "Sorry Birdie." Prussia apologized. France once again left laughing.

A week or two passed as the wedding was planned; it was going to be held at America's place and Austria would play piano for them. (It's up to you who wore the dress...) The Wedding started, they said their 'I Do's', until Belarus showed up, and due to foul language, we aren't going to go into details on that. After the guests left the wedding party, America and the newly wed couples, cleaned it up. America looked at them, "DUDES! Since your married why don't you all go on a honey moon?!" The suggesting was subtle, and Japan was for it, so Russia agreed. Prussia and Canada just went along.

"Where would we go?"

"You dudes could go to Hawaii!"

"I guess that's fine." Japan said quietly. Agreements were made and planning started.

* * *

_**I'm sorry if it isn't the best, its my first. I will be continuing it though, so if you did like it, enjoy!**_


End file.
